1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable canopy of a swing set, more particularly an adjustable canopy of a mobile swing set, which is relatively uncomplicated in structure, easy to assemble, and safe to use.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Mobile swing sets can be moved, and are usually provided with canopies on the tops so that people playing the swings can be protected from hot sun. However, early canopies of swing sets are fixedly disposed on the tops of the frames of the canopy sets, and cannot be adjusted in position according to the position of the sun. Consequently, such canopies cannot protect the users of the swings from hot sun effectively all the time.
To overcome the above disadvantage, an adjustable canopy is provided to a swing set. Referring to FIG. 1, the adjustable canopy includes a fixed part 10, an adjustable part 20, a fixing element 30, a canopy support (not numbered), a covering part (not shown), and an elastic member 40. The fixed part 10 has a lower connecting portion 101, and an upper connecting portion 102, which is formed with a central through hole 104, and an annular toothed portion 103 around the central through hole 104. The adjustable part 20 has a main body 201, and a connecting portion 204 projecting from a top of the main body 201; the main body 201 has a central through hole 203, and an annular toothed portion 202 around the central through hole 203.
The fixed part 10 is fixedly joined to a top of the frame of a swing set at the lower connecting portion 101. The adjustable part 20 is joined to the fixed part 10 with the toothed portion 202 facing the toothed portion 103, and with the fixing element 30 being passed through the through hole 203 and screwed into the through hole 104; the elastic member 40 is disposed between the parts 10, and 20. The canopy support is fixedly joined to the connecting portion 204 of the adjustable part 20, on which the covering part is supported. Thus, the toothed portions 202, and 103 usually engage each other for the adjustable part 20 to be kept in position.
To adjust the part 20, the fixing element 30 is turned to move back from the fixed part 10 so that the toothed portion 202 disengages the toothed portion 103. Then, the adjustable part 20 is pivoted on the fixing element 30 to a new position, and the fixing element 30 is tightly screwed into the hole 104 of the fixed part 10 again after the adjustment.
Therefore, the canopy can be adjusted to suitable position to block sunlight effectively. However, this adjustable canopy is found to have disadvantages as followings:
1. Having relatively many separate parts, the canopy is complicated in structure, and costs much labor to assemble.
2. The fixing element 30 has to be turned back from the through hole 104, and turned back into the through hole 104 again respectively for allowing the adjustable part 20 to be adjusted, and after adjustment the adjustable part 20. Therefore, the canopy is not very convenient to use.
3. The canopy support is prone to fall to cause injury to the users playing on the swings if the fixing element 30 is not securely connected to the fixed part 10.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide an adjustable canopy to a swing set, which has relatively uncomplicated structure, and is easy to assemble and safe to use.
The adjustment device of an adjustable canopy of a swing set includes a fixed part, an engaging part, and an adjustable part. The fixed part is joined to the frame of a swing set, and has locating hooks. The engaging part is securely connected to the fixed part, and has engaging protrusions on an outer side, which have convexly curved surfaces, and plasticity.
The adjustable part has a securing portion, to which a support of a covering part of the canopy is securely connected. The adjustable part has a main body having a first annular wall projecting from one side the main body. The first annular wall has concavely curved sections on the inner side. The adjustable part has a second annular wall shaped to have an inward engaging surface on an inner side. The locating hooks are connected to the adjustable part such that the adjustable part can turn relative to the fixed part.
In combination, the concavely curved sections contact to engage the convexly curved protrusions. The inner side of the second annular wall of the adjustable part, which has the concavely curved sections, depresses the convexly curved protrusions when external force is exerted on the adjustable part to make the same to turn so that the canopy covering part can be adjusted.